The School of Medicine of the Universidad Central del Caribe (UCCEM), is continuing with its commitment to develop strong research capabilities, and to motivate both minority faculty and students to participate in relevant biomedical research. As part of this long term goal, we are submitting this competitive renewal application for the continuation of our Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Program. UCCEM was founded in 1976 as a private, non-profit medical School, and its medical and graduate studies program accredited by local and/or national agencies. Furthermore, we have established consortiums with several neighboring institutions serving a large population of undergraduate minority students. During the first two years of our MBRS program a total of 20 students, including undergraduates, graduates, and medical students, have participated in the research opportunities offered by our institution. MBRS initiative at UCCEM, embraces the mission of the national MBRS program of "seeking to provide expanded opportunities for underrepresented minorities to choose and participate in biomedical research careers and developing competitive biomedical research scientists who are also ethnic minorities". The specific goals of the MBRS Programs at UCCEM, which are consonant to the goals of the National Program are: 1. To assist research scientists at UCCEM in the development, and continuity of their research capabilities and activities, 2. To expose undergraduate studies from our affiliated institutions, to biomedical research activities, and to motivate them to pursue biomedical research careers, 3. To attract minority students to initiate studies in our Graduate Program and to pursue biomedical research careers, and 4. To attract minority medical students at UCCEM to participate in scientific biomedical research activities, and motivate them to pursue biomedical research careers in the clinical sciences. These objectives will be achieved by the MBRS program at UCCEM via the continuation and expansion of the following proposed specific activities: 1. Faculty initiated, scientifically-meritorious, biomedically relevant research subprojects where the following UCCEM students can participate: graduate students, and medical students (summer time), and 2. Implementation and expantion of the consortium with our affiliated institutions for the participation during the academic and summer periods of undergraduate and/or graduate students in research projects at UCCEM.